Sasuke and Sakura's Love Story
by dJk'.'DJBlossom
Summary: How will things end up for Sasuke and Sakura? Read and find out. A SasuSaku Story.
1. The Evil Sasuke's Kind Space

**Hi Guyz! This is my first story. Please read and review to encourage me. Anyway, special thankz to Bernadeth for teaching me how to upload stories to FF.**

**Diclaimer: Nope, I don't own Naruto.**

**

* * *

Part 1--The Evil Sasuke's Kind Space**

It has been a month after Sasuke left Konoha. One day, Sakura and Ino were talking about Sasuke and how they missed him. Well, after that talk, Sakura packed her bags and left the village, hoping to find Sasuke. She walked to the Rice Country, into the forest and out. She climbed mountains and saw it, a house well hidden by trees. She entered the house and looked for the room Sasuke and Orochimaru was supposed to be in. When she found it, Orochimaru and Sasuke were inside. But, they were kind of nice and she shouted, "I won't be fooled by your clones! Where are you?" She demanded. And she ran out of the house just before it collapsed. She went from hidden house to hidden house, and in each house, Orochimaru and Sasuke acted kind of weird. And she never fell for it. Until, she stumbled into a house in the forest of the Sound Village. It was guarded by ninjas. Sakura saw Orochimaru coming out and she ran to meet him. She fell to her knees and said,

"Orochimaru-sama, you could kill me later, or if not, I won't tell Konoha where your hide-out is. I give you my word. But, for now, I want to speak to Sasuke."

"I guess that's alright with me." Orochimaru replied.

While he was leading her to the room, Orochimaru said, "So, Tsunade-san is training you for medical things, huh? I guess she really is the Hokage now."

Then they arrived. Orochimaru knocks and says, "Sasuke, you have a visitor."

Sakura then says, "Arigatou, Orochimaru-san. But, I want to talk to Sasuke alone now."

She enters the room.

"What do you want? Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?" Sasuke said.

"I know." Sakura said. Seeing deep cuts in his body from his mission, she begins healing it.

"I see you've gotten stronger. Where did you get that new technique?" asked Sasuke.

"Tsunade-sama, our new Hokage is training me as a medical nin." She (Sakura) said.

"Please come back!" she blurted out suddenly. "We all want you to come back. We are waiting for you. As I told you before, I have no purpose. My usual purpose is to keep Ino away from you." Then she giggled. "I know you have a space in your heart for us, your team, and Konoha." kissing him on the cheek. "I hope this stays here." Placing her hand on his heart. Giving him a kunai, she says, "Since I have no more purpose, I humbly ask you to kill me." And she hugs him "You could behead me, or strike my head, or…my heart. But I beg you, I want to die this way." tears running down her cheeks.

"Why are you hesitating?" asked Orochimaru, coming out of his hiding place, picking a kunai from his pocket.

Sakura, seeing it, shouted tears running down her cheeks, "Orochimaru-sama, please!" I want Sasuke to…" (the same technique he did to Sakura when he left Konoha.)

Sasuke caught her and did that leaf jutsu that Kakashi did to get him to the Chuunin Exams on time and appeared on front of Kakashi, gave Sakura to him, and disappeared before Kakashi could say anything.

"I shouldn't have taught him that technique." Kakashi sighed to himself.

Sakura woke up in the hospital. She sat up and thought, "He didn't kill me? I was right about him, he does have a space in his heart for Konoha. And me?!"

-

-

-

Back at Orochimaru's hide-out, "You didn't kill her? Why?" Orochimaru asked.

"I don't know, I guess she was right about me." Sasuke replied, going out of the room.

* * *

**Now that I'm done with the 1st part, is it too dramatic? Please review…**

**Please check out bluberry08's stories too. She's my friend. Update, coming soon. As soon as I get many reviews.**


	2. Orochimaru's Plain Evil

**Thanks for the review guyz!!! And thanks to blueberry08 (Ate Bern). She has a story entitled 'Friends to Rivals'. You should check her profile from time-to-time. She was the one who introduced me to FF. Without her, you wouldn't be reading these stories now.**

**Here's the update. Sorry it took so long. I was waiting for more reviews.

* * *

**

**Part 2 --- Ororchimaru's Plain Evil**

Months later, Orochimaru decides to move to another hideout. He enters the shop and kills the people there, and makes it his own. Later, Naruto runs in and says,

"Sasuke!!!!! Where are you???"

Sasuke, who is in a room with Orochimaru says, "I'll get rid of him. Orochimaru-sama."

"Here, do this." Orochimaru says, mixing up some chemicals, and doing some kinjutsu, and "SWOOSH" he creates a person, or a ninja to be exact.

Sasuke follows and creates a ninja too. The twin soldiers were named Jack and Jill. (HEHEHEHE)

"Don't let him escape." Sasuke ordered calmly, "Capture Him." He clearly added.

"So, Jack and Jill went down the stairs to capture the intruder. His name is Naruto Uzumaki and he's weaker." Jill sang (to the tune of Jack and Jill).

"Oops, I'm not so good with potions and kinjutsu." Sasuke said pointing out his mistake.

"Well you must be." Orochimaru replied.

And Jack, Jill, and Naruto fought a fierce battle. But Jill was sometimes crazy like… sometimes he would sing, as though it was a game. And he would also dance and leave everything to Jack. And one time he even told everyone to keep quiet because the "it" was coming. But, Kakashi's dogs soon came but to no avail, Naurto was able to escape with the help of Kakashi's dogs. But, all the other dogs were kidnapped instead except Pakkun. He managed to get back to Konoha just as Sakura was watering the plants in her wide blooming garden on front of her house, which was near the Konoha gate. He stumbled on front of her, catching his breath.

"Sa…Sas…" that's all he managed to say before he collapsed.

"OMG! Where have you been? Who did this to you? Sakura said as soon as she saw the poor dog collapse on her feet.

She then jumped into action. She placed him on a bed in her room and began healing his cuts. He struggled to say words but…

"Shhh…" Sakura said. "You're still too weak. You need to rest." She added kindly.

After healing him, she ran to find Kakashi. She soon found him on a bench by the road reading his favorite book, "Icha Icha Paradise".

"Kakashi-sensei!" she shouted from afar. "Your dog!" she added.

"Calm down, Sakura. I couldn't hear you from such a distance. What's wrong?" Kakashi said meeting her halfway. But before Sakura could speak…

"Hahahahaha" said someone. As they looked behind them, there stood Orochimaru. But… he looked shorter.

"How dare you come near me!" Sakura said as she begins fighting him.  
"Wait beautiful Sakura-chan." Rock Lee says taking off his Orochimaru mask.

"What?!" Sakura says. "How…?"

"Hehehe. There's a sale of Orochimary things. Orochimaru t-shirts, Orochimaru masks, and even Orochimaru blankets!" Rock Lee explained.

"NO!" shouted Sakura and Kakashi,

"We won't be able to know who's who." Sakura says.

"I'll go tell Tsunade-sama." Kakashi said.

"I'll go stop the seller." Sakura said.

And they both left.

"Huh?" wondered Rock Lee left all alone.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Sakura said returning, "Go tell everyone to burn their masks." She said. "Including you." She added while leaving.

"Okay." Lee said.

"So, you're saying that someone is selling Orochimary things?" Tsunade asked. She was in her office with Shizune and Kakashi.

"I think Sakura went to stop the seller already." Kakashi said.

"Ok, I'll help out." Tsunade said.

"How?" asked Kakashi.

"Like this." Tsunade said picking up a microphone. "Attention, Everyone! All the Orochimary things you've bought are to be burned." She stated through the loud microphone. "All expenses will be paid by the Hokage…" she added. _"I have sooo many debts now." _Tsunade thought. "The punishment for those who didn't burn it will be dismissed from our city." She announced through the microphone.

"_Good one!"_ Shizune thought.

**(Meanwhile)**

"Hello, mister. Are you the one selling all these things?" Sakura asked a small blonde-haired boy.

"Yes, madam. I'm Jill and this is my brother, Jack." The blonde-haired boy said.

"Oh… I see." Sakura said.

"Jill are you from this town?' Sakura asked.

"No Madame, I leave with Or…" Jill said. But the moment he said 'Or' Jack covered his mouth.

"With or without homes." Jack finished for him. But just about then, Jill bit the hand of Jack… hard.

"Owww!" Jack said.

"Just because you're a little older than me, doesn't mean you can boss me around and stick your smelly hand in my mouth for so long." Jill said. Sakura giggled at this.

"Attention Everyone! All the Orochimary things you've bought are to be burned. All expenses will be paid by the Hokage… The punishment for those who didn't burn it will be dismissed from our city." They heard Tsunade say through the microphone.

"Anyway as I was saying, those things are not allowed here." Sakura said.

"But Orochimaru is our mas– ow!" Jill said as Jack kicked his foot.

"What?" Sakura asked having not understood the mas– part.

"He means 'mashow'" Jack said. "In the last place we've been to, 'mashow' means favorite show." Jack continued.

'_There's even a show about Orochimaru? Wow! He must've gotten famous.' _Wondered Sakura.

**(SFX: BOOM! BLAST!)**

They turned around to see sparkle in the air. "Stay here for a while, I got to check things out." Sakura said. She ran to where the explosions were, and right in front of her was a big bonfire and all the Orochimaru things in it, and the Orochimaru things were exploding. Tsunade, Kakashi, Shizune, and Lee were watching too.

"We've got to investigate." Shizune said. "Why are all these things exploding?" Shizune continued.

"Rock Lee, buy one of all the Orochimaru things." Tsunade ordered. "Then bring it to my office."

Sakura looked at Rock lee to find out that he was already gone. Sakura went back to the stall where Jack and Jill were to find Rock Lee there, already buying one of everything.

"That was fast." She thought. As soon as Rock Lee left, she approached them and said, "So, as I was saying, those are not allowed here. So, can you kindly leave?" she asked as politely as she can.

"Sure," Said Jill. "but we'll be back." He silently whispered to himself. They quickly packed all their stuff and left.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Sakura told herself as she ran to Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei!" she shouted.

'_Not again.'_ Kakashi thought.

"What?" he asked meeting her halfway.

"You see, your dog met me while I was watering the plants and…" she continued explaining everything that happened just a few hours ago. Then they went to Sakura's room just as Sasuke appeared.

"Sasuke-kun!" gasped Sakura, surprised.

"I just came to take care of some unfinished business." Sasuke said as he headed stealthily toward the dog of Kakashi. But Kakashi went between them and demanded, "Just what do you want from my dog???"

"I'm sorry, but he knows to much of our place already." Sasuke replied coolly.

"And so does Sakura." retorted Kakashi.

This surprised Sasuke & Sakura. How did he know Sakura knows where their hideout is?

Sasuke changed his course and move toward Sakura.

Sakura was frightened, "I didn't tell him, honest!" but Sasuke was furious.

Kakashi, sensing danger came between them and said, "She didn't tell me. It's just that when you left, she was always crying, and depressed. Though she never showed it, we could all read it in her eyes. Then she went missing for a few days. And when she came back, she isn't depressed anymore. She now sings cheerfully, and her fake smile is now real." Kakashi explained. Sasuke growled and disappeared.

Kakashi then looked out the window toward the view of part of Konoha.

'I guess life would never be the same again.' Kakashi complimented. And he was right. After that, there were many attempts to capture Konoha. But everyone worked hard. Soon, loads of sand ninjas even came to assist Konoha. One day, Konoha had a war with the Sound Village and someone was terribly injured. Sakura found his body full of his own, and other people whom he killed's, blood. She pitied him and decided to heal him. Anyways, the next day, as Sakura and the other ninjas were chatting around, Sakura spotted someone familiar. Eying the man, it didn't take her long to recognize. _"Sasuke!" _she thought, her heart beating faster than usual.

* * *

**(sighs) I told you guys it was bad. It is sooo childish!!! That was because I wrote this story at April 2008 yet. I'm sooo doomed. I hate this. It was a piece of crap. And… Ok, be honest with me, do you still want me to continue???**

**Anyways, off to updating the "My Favorite Pairings Onefics!"…**

**P.S. I have a poll in my profile, please vote there. Thanks!**

**Sincerely,**

**Your Authoress,**

**CherryBlossom555**

**(I changed my Pen Name. Hehe XD)**


	3. A Growing Seed, Sera's True Form

**Hey guys! Yeah, I'm back and decided NOT to delete the story. Nor will I edit it except maybe a few grammar mistakes correction. So that one day, I can look back and compare my stories. And I'll see exactly how matured I've become in writing stories.**

**I'm sooo sorry that I had to come back after almost a year. I just keep on procrastinating because to me, it looks like such a long chapter to type. Nevermind though, if you review a lot I could update early! I've already written Chapter 8 in my notebook!**

**And also, blueberry08, InoFangurl'-'01, Kiwipie, Creidhe, 90MLLu, 21****st****.assassin, Sasukes-girl08, Angelstarx3, sasusaku29360, and ur sister, Special Thanks for all your Encouragement ^-^**

**Disclaimer: Wait a minute…(pinches self) Nope, It's not a dream, I still don't own Naruto.

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 --- A Growing Seed/Sera's True Form**

So Sakura quickly said her goodbyes to her friends and ran after Sasuke.

"Sasuke!' she gasped. But he looked, well, uh…familiar. "You're the one I saved in the war, right?"

-X-

Meanwhile, Naruto, seeing Sakura leave, decided to follow her. And surprised upon Seeing Sasuke, he said, "I gotta tell everyone Sasuke's—"

"Shh!" Sakura said, covering his mouth. "Don't you know how much trouble he'll get into if you report him?" she scolded. "Anyway, Sasuke, are you staying?" she continued, wheeling around to see nobody. _'Shit! I let him get away!' _"This is all your fault!" she yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Naruto.

"Hey wait a minute, What did I do?" Naruto said defensively. Sakura walked away, furious of Naruto's stupidity.

Soon after that, Sakura gets glimpses of Sasuke in different places_. 'He must've missed me…'_ she thought. _'…I mean, uh, Konoha…'_ she shook her head, trying to snap out of it. _'Or, he might be a spy…or maybe I'm just imagining.'_ Sakura told herself.

'**Why don't you just ask him?' **a voice from inside her said.

"Oh Sera, my inner self. It's been a long time since I've heard from you." Sakura muttered.

'**Hey, don't blame me that I didn't come out when you're crying your eyes out for that traitor you call a friend during your spare time. And you know I can't come out when you're crying.'** Sera retorted.

"Oh. Well, why didn't you come out when it was not my spare time?"

**'Because you'd be too busy that you wouldn't even know I'm there!'**

"How'd you know?"

'**Well, I've tried it a lot of times!'**

"Oh."

-X-

Meanwhile, Sasuke was near the ramen shop watching Naruto gulp down hi 8th bowl of ramen. 'Some things just never change.' He thought.

**SFX: RRRIIINNNGGG!**

'_Another mission already? Some people must've needed Orochimaru.'_ Sasuke said, grabbing his cel. _'A call from a new number?'_

-X-

**(At Sakura's Room)**

'**It was clever of you to steal Sasuke's cel number during our visit with Orochimaru a couple of months back.' **Sera commented as Sakura held the phone to hear.

"Hello?" a familiar voice came from the other line.

"(coughcough) Uh…um…Sasuke?" Sakura gulped.

'_How'd she get my number?'_ Sasuke thought.

"Are you here to stay…?" Sakura continued.

"No." Sasuke replied.

"Oh." Sakura said before hanging up.

"Told ya!" Sakura scolded.

**'Ya, riiight…Anyway, we shouldn't tell your sister about this. She'll go all crazy and come back.'**

"Yep, flirty girl…" Sakura muttered.

-X-

Meanwhile, after Sakura hang up, Sasuke sighed with relief. _'Phew, glad I got through that one.'_ He thought. _'I kinda missed her voice…wait a minute, what the hell am I thinking?'_

**SFX: RRRIIINNNGGG**

_'Here we go again.' _Sasuke thought. "Hello?" he answered.

"Where are you, Sasuke-sama? We need you here." Came Kabuto's voice.

"Oh, right. I'll be there in a flash." Sasuke said, and in a blink of an eye, he was back in his hideout, on front of Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"Well, at least he was right about the 'in a flash' thing." Kabuto said, seating beside Orochimaru.

"Anyway, here's your mission." Orochimaru said, "You should capture a girl named Haruno Sakura. I bet you already know her, don't you, Sasuke-kun?"

"Tche, why?" Sasuke asked.

"As you probably know, Sasuke, Sakura is the apprentice of Tsunade. Whenever we have the chance of defeating Tsunade, the likes of her jumps in and saves the day." Kabuto stated.

"So you plan to take it step-by-step?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, so go." Kabuto said.

He left and started his search. He soon found her however. Inside the Uchiha's compound, under his favorite tree, writing Poems in her Poem notebook. Sasuke recognized the notebook and jumped quietly up the tree behind her. He looked down and read the poem silently. He felt a bit guilty for this is what it read:

"As I look upon the deep blue sky,

The wind blowing on my face.

I say 'my oh my'

As something else meets my gaze.

A tear runs down my cheek

As I stare at the bench where

I remember me cry,

I treasure that memory with great care.

Although I try hard to forget him

I have to admit that I can never.

Although how heartbroken I may seem

I'll still love him forever."

Sakura, not noticing his presence, put the notebook down and went to sleep under the cherry blossom tree.

'_This is my chance to capture her.'_ Sasuke thought. But when he tried to get down, he just couldn't for he seemed to be stuck there. _'Is this what they call a sticky situation?' _he thought to himself. _'Or am I just not letting myself down?'_ he wondered.

But Sera, was still awake. And when she saw Sasuke, she got so excited. **'Cha! He's looking at me!' **she repeated, jumping up and down inside Sakura's mind.

"Sera, you're waking me up!" Sakura scolded out loud.

**'He's looking at me!' **Sera said excitedly.

"What do you mean 'he's'?" Sakura asked, confused.

Well, she wasn't the only one confused. "Who are you talking to?" Sasuke asked suddenly, making Sakura fall back a little, surprised.

"Ummm…" Sakura said.

**'Tell him it's me! Tell him it's me!'** Sera begged. **'Please!!!'**

"Myself."

**'Oh brother.'**

'_Well, you are me!'_

**'Yeah, riiight. You just want all the glory all for yourself.'**

'_Whatever.' _"Do you need help coming down?" Sakura said, ignoring her inner.

"No, I don't." Sasuke said, struggling. "Or maybe I do." He said, giving up.

"Here." Sakura offered her hand.

"Hn." Sasuke said, taking it only to be pulled down face down to the ground.

"Oops, sorry." Sakura apologized. _'Look what you did!'_ she scolded.

**'Oh did I do that? Sorry.' **Sera said stubbornly.

'_I hate you.'_ Sakura retorted. "Miss your home?" Sakura asked Sasuke who just got up.

"Uh…I guess so?" Sasuke said, finding no toher excuse.

"I'll leave you to your memories then." Sakura said, turning to leave.

**'What?! You should stay and watch him!' **Sera complained.

'_Yeah right. As if he'd allow that to happen.' _Sakura thought back, rolling her eyes.

"Wait." Sasuke said, grabbing her arm.

**'Told ya.'** Sera smirked.

"Ummm…come?" Sasuke said. _'What the heck? What am I supposed to say at a time like this?'_

-X-

Sakura and Sasuke were roaming around the Uchiha compound when they met Naruto. Sakura was so surprised that she tripped on a rock and fell on Naruto, lips on lips. No sooner had Sakura's lips touched Naruto's lips when Sasuke picked her up quickly hands on her waist. **(A/N: 0.o Bold…)**

"G-Gomenasai, Sakura-chan." Naruto apologized with hearts in his eyes.

"It's okay." Sakura said with a small smile.

**'How dare you?!?!'** Sera yelled furiously with fire in her eyes.

'_I know! Urgh, I hate him!'_ Sakura replied.

'_I really need to capture her now. Not that I don't love her but to get her away from Naru—woah woah woah, did I just say 'LOVE'? What on earth am I thinking? Better shake this off, yikes.'_ Sasuke mentally argued. "Let's go, Sakura."

"H-Hai." _'I like the way he says my name.'_

Sasuke then led Sakura somewhere just to have a cage thrown over Sakura. Sasuke looked back, a smirk plastered on his face. He was pleased.

"Were you the one who did this?" Sakura said, looking very mad. Very mad indeed.

"Who cares?" Sasuke said with a shrug.

'_Told ya we should've left instead of coming around with him.'_ Sakura thought. But her inner was quiet. _'Oh no…' _she thought.

**"How could you?!"** Sera yelled. Sakura's eyes turned black.

"Oh no, not now." Sakura muttered. "Sorry Sasuke."

"What?" Sasuke asked confused watching the transformation on front of him.

Sakura's hair turned whit to match with her now full black eyes. A sign in her forehead appeared saying **'Leaking'**. Her clothes turned to black. The lower part of her outfit, which seemed to be a nice skirt, was torn. Her clothes now looked like rags. Two extra feet and two extra hands came out. And another extra head popped out.

"Sasuke, please don't tell anyone about this." The head on the right begged.

**"Oh, you made me mad!"** The head on the left said, with a slightly darker voice.

"Wha-What?" Sasuke said, confused.

"This is my inner self, Sera. Sera, this is Sasuke." The head on the right said.

'_Woah, I always knew she had an inner self but who knew it would look as scary as this.'_ Sasuke thought, crouching down to his fighting pose.

-X-

Meanwhile, Ino was hanging out in the park with a hot boy named—Sai. She sensed a strong chakra. In fact, everyone sensed it. But only Ino was familiar it. But it took her some time to lay her finger on it.

'_This is trouble.'_ She thought when she finally recognized whom it was from. "I gotta go." She said, turning away from Sai.

"Okay, babes." He smiled. She turned back and blew him a flying kiss, winked, and left.

Ino was following the chakra when she met a group of Jounins going the same direction.

"Wait!" she called to them. "That's my friend, coming by to drop a visit. Don't go there. She'd get mad. Give me ten minutes to calm her down. If I won't be back within ten minutes, you can come and help me." She pleaded.

"Okay, ten minutes." A man who looked like the leader of the group said.

Ino hurried on to see a terrible sight. A destroyed cage, bits of dress cuts, and Sera in rage.

"Sakura! Sera!" Ino yelled to them.

**"Shut up pig!"** Sera yelled back.

"Sorry Ino, she's in a sour mood right now. Why else would she surface?" Sakura yelled.

"Well, calm her down. We've got ten minutes before the Jounins arrive." Ino yelled back.

"Well, you try it then. And tell me if it's possible." Sakura reasoned.

**"Until I'm finished with him, I won't calm down." **Sera said stubbornly.

"Well, you've only got ten minutes to do that." Ino said. "Wait a minute, who's 'him'?"

"Him." Sakura said, pointing to someone up a tree.

"Sasuke?!?" Ino said, surprised.

**"Bingo!"** Sera said, lunging forward.

'_But how?'_ Ino thought. "You only have nine minutes left!" Ino reminded, watching Sera and Sasuke start fighting.

-X-

**//8 Minutes Later//**

Sasuke was already tired amd surprised at Sera's amazing speed…and strength.

"Sakura! Sera! One minute left! Hurry! Sasuke! Just say sorry, idiot! Or do you prefer the Jounins fighting you?" Ino yelled.

"Tche…sorry." Sasuke muttered.

Sera froze.** "Pardon?"**

"S-O-R-RY, sorry." Sasuke repeated between gritted teeth.

"Finally." Sakura muttered dizzily.

**"Ok. Just don't tell anyone about me." **Sera winked before going back inside Sakura, smiling. Sakura's hair turned back to Cherry Blossom Pink. Her eyes turned back to green and her clothes back to red. Both Sasuke and Sakura stumbled, panting.

"What happened here?" the Jounins demanded upon arrival. By that time, the seal on Sakura's forehead had already disappeared.

"Isn't that Uchiha Sasuke?" some of the Jounins murmured.

"Yeah the traitor who left." Others replied.

Before they could do anything, Sasuke grabbed Sakura and disappeared.

"Ah, damn. We let him get away." The Jounins cursed.

"Let's go tell Tsunade that her apprentice was kidnapped." On of them said.

"No, you tell her." Another said.

"No you."

"No, YOU!"

"We're going to be dead."

-X-

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Sakura reappeared in a dark room, not knowing that Ino had hang on to them.

"Tche, someone put out the lights again. Must've been Amaya."

'Who's Amaya?' Sakura thought.

**'Must be a Sasuke-stealing girl.'** Sera added.

Just about then, a dog appeared in the door, her tongue hanging at the corner of his mouth.

"Oh. Hey Amaya." Sasuke said, as the dog bounded into his arms.

'_Phew.'_ Sakura thought.

'_A dog? Sasuke has a dog? Kawaii!'_ Ino thought.

But behind the dog was a woman. An ugly, four-eyed woman. "Hi Sasuke! I offed all the lights for our little night together!" she said, suggestively.

"No. Get out, Karin." Sasuke said, annoyed. "Amaya, go get the light bulbs."

"Woof!" Amaya said, running out.

"Aww…how nice of you to let him leave the room a bit." Karin said, closing the door and locking it.

"Out, now." Sasuke said, reopening the door.

"Yeah, get out!" Ino interrupted.

"What?! A girl's voice? Sasuke, how could you?!" she said, pushing Sasuke to the bed. "Well, I'm not losing you to anyone." She said, pouncing on him.

"Get your hands off me Ka—" He was stopped short by a kiss. She tried to begin removing Sasuke's shirt but was stopped. And someone just kicked her in the butt.

"Itai." Karin said. Sasuke went and opened the door and received the light bulb from Amaya's mouth and connected the light bulb. Karin, seeing Sakura on her 'Sera' form, shouted, "Aaah!!! Monster!!!" before running out of the room.

"Sakura, go back to your original form before Karin's group arrive. And Ino, why in the world are you here?!?!" Sasuke asked, annoyed.

"This way!" Karin's voice was heard from a short distance. Sasuke pushed Ino into a locker and locked the door.

"Wh-Wha-t!!! Ooh, nice clothes. Aaah!! Boxers!" Ino whispered to herself.

Sakura turned back to her normal form when Karin arrived. "I can't believe you, for the umpteenth time, fell for that…again." Sakura giggled.

'_Huh? Again? What does she mean?_' Sasuke thought.

"Yeah, riiight." Karin harrumphed.

"You're sooo like Sera. Is this the school you said you transferred to, stupid brat?" Sakura criticized. "You made mom and dad cry, running away like that.

"Whatever, forehead. You're not winning this time." Karin shot back. This time Sasuke was really confused. How did they even meet?

"As if, sister." Sakura challenged.

"Sister?" Sasuke asked, confused. And their attention turned to him.

"Sorry, I forgot to mention that this ugly, four-eyed flirt is my sister." Sakura said.

"Shut up, stupid! Get her!" Karin yelled to her team.

* * *

**This is the longest I've ever written and probably the longest you'll ever get because I always procrastinate whenever I have to type long chapters. (Sigh) Next chapter will be up in two weeks!**

**READ AND REVIEW!!!**


	4. The Fight

**Hey guys, I just deleted the Author's Note Chapter so if you haven't read chapter 3 yet, go back and read!**

**And to narutofan96sasuke, welcome aboard new reader! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But I half own Sera though…

* * *

**

**Part 4 --- The Fight**

Soldiers charged after Sakura. But Sakura easily defeated them. She was strong now. She had monstrous strength. She blew them away with her punch.

"What's all the commotion about?" Orochimaru suddenly asked, leaning on the doorway. "Oh, Sakura. I've been expecting you." He slowly said.

"They're kind of…in the middle of a girl fight right now." Kabuto said, jumping down from nowhere, the light reflecting from his glasses. **(A/N: LOL, I still can't believe I wrote that. For dramatic effect I guess?)**

"When did he get here?" Sakura thought loudly, staring at the gray-haired boy…ahem, man.

"I have no idea." Karin replied.

"I wasn't talking to you, Karin-uno." Sakura said, a bit pissed off.

"And neither was I!" Karin countered, crossing her arms.

"What's uno?" Sasuke asked, unable to hold his curiosity any longer.

"It's a har-UNO tradition." Both of them snapped at him.

"Calm down." Kabuto commanded the angry girls.

"Anyway, Sasuke, your mission is now complete, she's staying in your room." Orochimaru said, standing back up and turning around.

"WHAT?!" Sasuke, Sakura, and Karin snapped.

"But—!" Karin wailed in protest but Orochimaru held up his hand to silence her.

"No buts." He calmly said before disappearing, Kabuto following a short while after.

"This is not over, Sakura-uno." Karin said, glaring before she and her group retreated.

"That was a fiercer girl fight than any of our girl fights!" Ino exclaimed, stepping out of the locker.

"Duh! You're weak." Sakura said coldly.

"Don't get moody, Sakura u-no." Ino said.

"Where are you gonna stay, anyway?" Sasuke said, interrupting their girl fight. He gulped when both of them came to him and grabbed his shirt.

"It is impolite to interrupt girl fights." They chorused. They looked at each other and frowned.

"That was definitely my line." Sakura pointed out.

"Oh yeah, who said so?" Ino challenged.

"I did. And so did Sasuke." Sakura replied with a smile.

"No he didn't." Ino retorted.

"Girl fights." Sasuke sighed. And Sakura, noticing the deep sigh of Sasuke, signaled the wondering Ino to stop. They both closed the door and locked it.

"Hey, why'd you lock the door?" Sasuke asked.

"It's for Ino, duh! You don't want your companions to see Ino here now, do you?" Sakura asked.

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

"That reminds me, when will you take her home?" Sakura inquired.

"When I have the time." Sasuke replied.

'_What does he mean?'_ Sakura thought. "You have lots—" Sakura wasn't able to finish her sentence when…

**SFX: RRRRRIIIINNNNNGGGGG!!!!!**

Sasuke took out his celphone and held it to his ear with a frustrated sigh. "Hello?" he answered.

"Sasuke-sama, we need you to help us in this mission." Juugo's voice came from the other line "We're in the mist village."

"I'll be there in a flash." Sasuke said, disappearing a second after.

"—of time?" Sakura said, looking at the place where Sasuke was supposed to be in. Ino's mouth fell open. _'Huh?'_ Sakura thought.

**xXxMeanwhilexXx**

"Hokage-sama, report on the Orochimaru thingy case." An ANBU stated. "Those Orochimaru t-shirts had tracking devices on it. And the blankets had a device that could be put to fire. It's remote controlled. And so are the wigs and masks which has a device that would make it stick to your head no matter what." He reported.

"Ok, thank you." Tsunade said, sighing wearily.

"Umm…we kinda have a problem," The ANBU hesitated and after Tsunade raised and eyebrow he continued, "The tester, Konohamaru-san, a Genin who claims to be the apprentice of Naruto-san couldn't take the wig…and mask off his face…" the man said. And they both, with the purpose of freeing the young boy from his new face and hairstyle, left for the lab with Shizune left in charge of the office during Tsunade's absence.

**XXxMeanwhilexXx**

"Well, this is completely boring." Sakura said to Ino, who was sitting on Sasuke's chair, looking at something. She laughed from time to time.

"What's that?" Sakura observed.

"Sasuke's photo album." Ino replied with a grin.

"Great, let me see!" Sakura said.

**xXx40MinutesLaterxXx**

Sakura and Ino had just finished watching his photo album. Sasuke has to yet return and they were once again, bored.

"I know! Let's search through his things!" Sakura suggested.

"Sure, just beware of the locker I hid in. Aside from the really cool clothes, there are some underwear in there." She warned.

"Ewww, you saw his underwear?" Sakura said, with a disgusted face before proceeding to opening his drawers and etc.

"Cool, a gorgeous pen!" Ino exclaimed, holding up a sky blue pen from the pocket of one of his shorts that was sprawled on his bed. That's when Sakura spotted it. It was something blue that looked like a notebook, well hidden under the cushion of his bed. Her eyes grew big._ 'C-Could that be…?'

* * *

_

**Dun dun dun!!!**

**I'll give you three guesses of what it is… I'll see you in two weeks! ^^**

_**M.A.**_


End file.
